The Animated Series
by Ubriaco come una scimmia
Summary: The Paladins watch an animated series someone made about their adventures and it is not what they expected.


**Edited for Grammar**

I don't own Voltron

* * *

It had been a simple supply run for ship parts when Lance wandered off through the market out of boredom. Though, now he was glad he did once his eyes landed on a poster with a familiar image. It was written in a language that he could not understand but the imagery of Voltron brandishing its sword and shield piqued his interest enough for him to snatch the poster off of the wall and present it to the others.

"Hmmm..." Coran inspected the poster closely while twirling his mustache between his fingers. "Looks like Fentamin, it's been a while so I might be a little rusty but it looks like they're advertising a new show about Voltron."

"What? Really?" Lance asked excitedly as he pulled the posted back.

"Someone made a TV show about us? That's pretty cool but I wish they asked us first." Hunk mused, debating on whether to feel flattered or insecure. "What but what if the Fentamins hate us or something and the show is to say bad things about us?"

Coran took the poster from Lance and read it more.

"Well, I take it from the use of words such as 'fantastic adventures' and 'heroes of the galaxy' as signs that they like you five just fine. Oh, says here that Spoiled Mubarin gives the show a one hundred percent rating, that's the biggest movie critic in all of Fentama!"

"If it has that high of a rating, it could be fun to watch it." Shiro suggested.

"Yeah, but how much do the Fentamins actually know about us?" Pidge asked, not liking the idea that someone made a TV show involving her without her knowledge.

"I want to see it," Keith commented while doing his default pose of folded arms. "just to see if they're spreading anything negative about us."

"Excellent!" Coran said giddily as the cashier finally finished ringing up their supplies. "I'll tell Allura and then we'll see if we can find the broadcast!" Coran was very excited to see the show, to say the least.

When they returned to the ship Coran had snatched the rolled up poster out of Lance's hands and presented it excitedly to Allura.

"Someone made an animated series about the Paladins!"

"Oh, how wonderful."

"It was created by the Fentamins!"

Allura looked confused for a moment before her face lit up with excitement and joy.

"I do hope that after ten thousand years the Fentamins have not changed their standards, their shows were always some of my favorite when I was young."

"Are the Fentamins excellent film makers?" Shiro asked.

"Let's just say that the Fentamin are famous for their standards of quality." Allura said while stifling back a giggle. The way Allura and Coran talked about these people started to get the Paladins excited to watch the show as they all wondered what it would entail.

"Have we ever met Fentamins?" Hunk asked.

"I do not think so," Allura responded. "they live within the farthest reaches of the galaxy, so do not be alarmed if their interpretations of each of you are a _little_ off."

After some time of checking different signals, Coran finally found a broadcast that had every episode of the brand new show, Voltron: Defenders of the Universe on demand. The seven then down in front of the large, holographic screen, Hunk passed around snacks (savory dish with a pudding like texture that Hunk had season to absolute perfection and topped with a chopped up crunchy root vegetable) and those juice boxes that Coran gives them after training, while they each hoped that there would be no attacks from the Galra to interrupt them.

The first episode of Voltron: Defenders of the Universe began and, after only eight minutes Shiro paused the show. Coran and Allura were nearly falling out of their seats from laughter while the Paladins were dead silent. Finally, Keith spoke.

"What?" He said in a flat but distinctly confused voice. Once Keith had broken the silence, the Paladins began sounding off questions and complaints all at once.

"Why is all the action being spent on minor characters while the main ones sit in a cell? What's with the voices? Where are Allura and Coran? Where are the lions? Why are we already captured? Why does Zarkon look like a fish? Why does Haggar have a cat?" These were legitimate questions.

After they had finished off the more general questions, the Paladins began to name some more personal offences.

"How-is the one in blue supposed to be me?" Shiro asked, almost certain that the show had created an almost completely different character. "They got so many things wrong, and that accent."

"At least your character doesn't sound like Golem going through puberty." Pidge snapped, bewildered and slightly insulted by the general existence of her TV counterpart. It was just so many choices revolving around the character made no sense.

"I thought you guys said that the Fentamin are known for high quality content!" Lance exclaimed at the two Alteans.

"Oh, they are!" Coran said as he wiped a tear away from his eye. "To them, this is the height of television, good enough to get a hundred and four episodes. However, the quality might not hold up on other planets."

"Fentamin films and television shows are beloved for their strange choices and, honestly, writing so poor that it becomes endearing that you cannot help but love it." Allura added.

"I've seen enough I'm going to go train." Keith said as got up to leave, now considering loosing the mullet after watching his counterpart of the screen.

The other Paladins had resolved to at least finishing the episode, each of them annoyed by their counterpart's personalities. By the end of the episode, Allura and Coran, as long with the lions, were not so much as even mentioned. The heroes agreed to stay until the other two made their appearances, Coran's character was dead serious and disappointingly straight laced whereas Allura's character looked nothing liked her and was very flat and passive. The real Coran and Allura easily laughed off the strange interpretations.

However, much to the Paladin's annoyance their counterparts had not even found the lions yet, resulting in them promising to watch up until they formed Voltron, which ended up not happening until episode _four._

By then, they were all too invested to leave.

Later on that night Keith walked back into the room only to see everyone else still watching the show, Lance turned to face him with a concern and heart broken expression.

"Shiro just died!" He cried.

"What?" Keith asked, alarmed.

"A cat jump onto his shoulder and he died!"

"What?" Keith was no longer alarmed, just confused. "You know what? No, don't drag me into this show. I'm going to bed."

But he didn't go to bed, instead out of the corner of his eye Keith saw it- the wild and messy mullet of anime Keith. It fueled him with hatred but also intrigued and soon, Keith found himself sitting back down with the others, binging the show for the entire night.

The Paladins would be speaking in quotes for days to come.

.

 _Meanwhile in alternate universe..._

"Man, what a ripoff!" Hunk said gruffly as he pulled the VHS tape out of their VCR, the tape read Voltron: Legendary Defenders "If they're gonna make a show about us they could at least make it realistic."

"Yeah!" Pidge responded in his strange, strange little voice. "All of our characters are completely wrong!"

"I agree, what is with the accent they have given my character?" Sven asked, very confused by the direction the creators have taken his character, he was so different it was like watching a whole new character.

"Come on team, we can't let some silly little kid show get under our skin." Their leader, Keith but in a track suit and with a less tame mullet, responded.

"Just goes to show you that nothing beats the original." Lance added, he looked dead inside.

Hunk tossed the VHS into the trash.

* * *

I would like to end this by saying, if you have not watched any of the original Voltron series-please do it is so ridiculous it's hilarious without intending to be.


End file.
